


Daddy's Little Pup

by 1evis1ittleasshole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Smut, Keith is 17, M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papa Kogane will be a bit darker on this one fellas, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Unresolved Sexual Tension, a dash of past James/Keith, captive au, protective alpha parent with good intentions, so much UST
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1evis1ittleasshole/pseuds/1evis1ittleasshole
Summary: Courting Keith Kogane was a dangerous game. You had to get pass Papa Kogane first.





	1. The ghost from upstairs

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me what the fuck made me write this. It's 100% self indulgence and my desire to torment myself.
> 
> No beta, sorry

 

 

The house was off the beaten path, located a bit further from the rest of the neighborhood. Shiro hadn’t planned to walk up such a steep dusty hill in 90 degree heat but here he was sweating through his dark tank top. He just moved from the east coast and still hadn’t gotten used to the Arizonian desert heat. Not to mention going from the clustered port city that was his hometown to the more isolated farm lands of Cochise county took some adjusting.

Shiro stopped at the top of the hill to stare down at his destination. The house was old, blue paint faded with time and held together by aging wood. Spiny bushes and mesquite trees surrounded the home as well as the small garden in the back. Shiro got closer to see a massive field with grazing cattle. It was beyond him how a farm could even prosper in an otherwise barren land.

Weathered steps creaked when he made his way up to the wrap around porch. His eyes wandered to take in the cigar butts scattered on a glass table right next to a sturdy looking rocking chair before knocking on the front door. Not long after he heard the sound of several locks being unfastened from the inside. Shiro furrowed his brows, he wondered why someone would need that many locks on their door. Maybe his new employer was just prone to paranoia.

The door open to reveal a gruff looking old alpha. The older man was holding what looked like cleaning equipment while he gave Shiro a scrutinizing look. Shiro had to swallow back his urge to challenge the other alpha. It would do no good to start shit with his new boss on his own territory over impulsive urges. Shiro simply met his eyes and nodded politely.

“Nice to meet you Mr. Kogane.” Shiro said in a pleasant tone, holding out a hand. Mr. Kogane broke the tension, giving him a firm shake and nodding his own head in acknowledgement.

“Nice to meet ya too. Just call me Heath, I ain’t no old man yet.” he grumbled. Mr. Kogane walked back into the house to let Shiro in. His eyes wandered as he walked into the spacious interior of the Kogane residence. There was an open dining area, a living room, and a small kitchen. The house was surprisingly organized for an alpha living alone but the place did look like it could use a dusting or two. Mr. Kogane was sitting at a coffee table in the living area cleaning parts of a shotgun. Shiro’s eyes ran over the gleaming parts, he’d never get used to the open gun culture in that county. There were glass cabinets full of peculiar knick-knacks behind Mr. Kogane, a dusty cat faced clock ticked in the background but there was something more unusual that caught his eye. Every single picture frame seemed to be laying on its face, covering the pictures that they held.

“Sit down boy.” the authoritative voice broke Shiro out his thoughts. Shiro cleared his throat awkwardly before sitting across from the other alpha on a teal colored couch. A few painfully quiet moments passed, the older alpha focused on the meticulous cleaning of this gun parts before he spoke. Shiro swallowed, something about the man was unsettling.

“So I heard you’re in school for engineering.” Mr. Kogane said conversationally. Shiro nodded slowly, resting his elbows on his knees.

“Yes, I just started my degree. I go to Garrison university.” Shiro smiled when he saw a crack in the man’s stoic expression.

“The Garrison huh?” Mr. Kogane studied him. “That’s pretty impressive. What’s a Garrison boy doing out here looking for a job in hick country?”

Shiro let out a quiet laugh before he could stop himself. “Let’s just say your ad really caught my attention.” Shiro could feel a smile spread on his face. “I have a weakness for antiques.”

Mr. Kogane gave a small grin of his own surprising Shiro. “Well I can appreciate any man who respects the classics. It’s pretty rare to even find someone who has any knowledge of vehicles that ain’t from the from the 22nd century.”

Shiro’s rubbed his neck feeling a blush rise on his cheeks. “You could probably consider me a pretty big nerd. It’s a hobby of mine to collect car parts. I’ve got some pieces from the early 2000’s that’s still in mint condition.”

“I’d like to take a gander at that.” Mr.Kogane crossed his arms, his dark eyes seemed to sparkle with interest. “The cars you’ll be working on are even older though. Have you worked with anything from the late 1900’s?”

Shiro gaped at that statement. He’d only seen a car from that era once in his life, when he was only a boy. Anything from the 1900’s and older was damn near impossible to find. “No I can’t say I have but I’m sure I can learn. I’d love to see them.” he couldn’t keep the excitement out of his voice.

Mr. Kogane smirked in amusement before getting up. “Well, why don’t we head on back then.” He waited for Shiro to follow then headed out of the living room towards the backdoor.

They continued their small talk in the hallway until Mr. Kogane paused in front of the backdoor. Shiro didn’t even notice the man tense until he saw him glance up to the ceiling. Shiro stilled as well, regarding the other man’s face cautiously. It was then that he heard a noise from upstairs.

There was movement upstairs, so soft that it was barely detectable until the unmistakable sound of chains dragging against the floor could be heard. The silence seemed to suck the friendly atmosphere out of existence, replacing it with an uncomfortable heaviness that seemed to weigh on them.

The silence was broken when Shiro heard locks being unlatched. Mr. Kogane was opening the door like the awkward silence never even happened. Shiro blinked when the other man simply walked outside. He was beginning to question himself at this point, maybe he was hearing things. That thought was quickly dismissed however. Shiro definitely did hear the clink of chains again, right before he exited that house.

\---

Working for Mr.Kogane was a lot more enjoyable than Shiro expected. He’d be lying if he said it was always pleasant, but it was at least a mostly enjoyable job. The older alpha certainly had his strange ways about him. He gave the impression of a man who mostly stayed to himself. He didn’t talk much at all unless it was about antique cars. Shiro would sometimes try to strike up conversation while they were under the hood. Asking him if he had family or how long he lived there. Every time he would be shut down quickly in a harsh tone. Shiro got the memo not too long after that.

It didn’t stop Shiro from wondering though. The house itself seemed to be stuck in a time capsule. The decorations and furniture had a quirky touch to them that just didn’t seem to fit the old alpha’s tastes. Not to say Mr. Kogane didn’t have his own quirks, Shiro certainly didn’t expect to be working on a flamboyant pink Cadillac when he first came here. The knick-knacks in his living room were something else though. Shiro’s not sure where some of the bizarre glass figurines could’ve came from.

Then there was the strange little details he caught while moving around the house. Sometimes he would arrive to see clothes scattered on the back of a kitchen chair. Clothes that looked much too small to fit Mr.Kogane’s large frame. He’d come in for a break to see his things have been moved or tampered with even though him and Mr.Kogane have been working side by side for hours.

It creeped Shiro out to no end. He’d tell Mr.Kogane about the strange occurrences but the other man would shrug it off like it was no big deal. Shiro felt like he was going crazy, he wasn’t one to believe in ghosts but he was willing to believe anything at this point.

The occasional sound of chains from upstairs didn’t help things one bit.

“Mr. Kogane, could I ask you something?” Shiro asked one afternoon when his curiosity became too hard to resist.

Mr. Kogane stopped fidgeting with a gasket to glare at Shiro. “I told you to stop calling me that.” he narrowed his eyes. “But sure, ask away since you’ll do it rather I want you to or not.”

Shiro chuckled nervously at his irritated tone. “Sorry, I just wanted to know if you had a dog or something? I’ve been hearing noises upstairs and it’s been kind of freaking me out to be honest.” Shiro scratched at his undercut. He hoped he wasn’t prying too much.

The other man surprised him when he froze. It was a peculiar reaction. Shiro was beginning to regret his question no matter how harmless it seemed at first.

“There ain’t no dog.” Mr. Kogane said simply, giving Shiro a dark look. Shiro felt a shiver go down his spine from the piercing gaze. The older alpha left it at that, resuming his work in silence.

\---

Things just got even stranger after that. Shiro started to feel eyes on him when he was out in the yard. He found himself cautiously looking over to Mr.Kogane numerous times to see the him completely focused on his own work. The feeling wouldn’t leave him, bothering him so much that his eyes would search for the source. One day he looked up to see a gap in the window above him. The blood in his veins seem to go cold at that, the blinds had a gap that wasn’t usually there. The gap quickly disappeared when his eyes landed on the window. At this point he knew it wasn’t a figment of his imagination.

Indeed it wasn’t. When Shiro came in for a drink they started to magically appear on the kitchen counter. Shiro found himself searching the area frantically, reluctantly picking up the drink with a wary expression. He’d looked behind him before leaving the house again then look up at the window to see that gap in the blinds.

This went on for 2 weeks, little snacks and treats being added to the drinks after a while. Shiro was itching to go upstairs just to satisfy his racing thoughts. Mr. Kogane flat out forbade him from going up there, Shiro chalked it up to another mystery surrounding the Kogane household. But now it was one mystery he couldn’t help but want to crack.

He got his chance eventually through a set of unfortunate events. A rare thunderstorm hit the county a few days ago, causing a good part of the second floor to flood including the downstairs bathroom. Shiro had always used that one on his many trips to the bathroom (the heat made him practically chug water every 20 mins). Now, however, Mr.Kogane begrudgingly directed him to the upstairs bathroom to relieve himself instead.

He was finally going to see the upstairs, he felt kind of silly when the thought excited him. Shiro tried to ignore the feeling of Mr.Kogane’s gaze as he made his way up the steps. It was dark of course, Shiro had to click on the light to see clearly. The hallway was bare nothing but four doors on the walls. It was pretty...unremarkable.

He made his way to the bathroom, the only door open on the second floor. It was a pretty sizable bathroom, neat and well kept compared to downstairs. The old tiles gleamed as if newly cleaned, the sink and mirror sparkled. It was pretty spartan otherwise, only the most basic hygiene products were used.

After finishing he washed his hands stopping himself from looking into the medicine cabinet. Wiping his hands he exited the bathroom and turned off the light.

As soon as he closed the door he heard a sound come from the end of the hallway. His instincts flared at the noise turning to see a door cracked open. His breath caught.

A person was staring back at him. Only half of their face was visible, one dark eye looking at him like a deer in headlights. Shiro stared back in shock, time seemed to stretch while their eyes met. Then the door suddenly shut cutting off the moment.

Shiro’s heart was beating out his chest. Another person lived here, all these weeks he’s worked at the Kogane household not knowing there was a whole other person living above him. Before he knew it he was slowly making his way to the door at the end of the hall. His blood hummed with the excitement of this new discovery. He reached out to knock on the door. Maybe he was being a bit forward but he was keen on meeting the shy stranger, now that he knew they were real. He ignored the fact that something else was definitely pulling him to that door. Something deeper and hard to put into words.

“Son, I’d step away from that door if I were you.”

The threat in that voice made him stop in his tracks, he glanced over to see Mr.Kogane giving him a cold look. Shiro stared him down for a second until he saw the other alpha gripping something. His throat tightened when he saw the shotgun in Mr.Kogane’s hand.

The sound of chains clinked from behind the door.


	2. Don't drink the koolaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say wow! I didn't expect people to be interested in this story but you guys really surprised me! Thank you so much for the kudos and comments they really warmed my heart ❤ ❤ ❤

 

 

Shiro can’t say he’s ever been threatened with a gun before. The gun wasn’t even aimed at him but he could see Mr.Kogane’s fingers curled around the trigger, waiting for him to make a false move. Shiro slowly stepped away from the door. He held his hands up in a calming gesture keeping his eyes on the trigger.

“I see I’ve overstepped my boundaries.” Shiro kept his voice steady as if talking to a feral animal. “I didn’t mean to intrude.” he couldn’t even fathom the situation he was in, he was just saying anything not to get shot.

“This way.” Mr. Kogane gestured towards the stairway with his gun. He watched as Shiro stiffly walked down the hallway, waiting until he was halfway down the steps to follow. The whole time Shiro was holding his breath waiting for a bullet to pierce through him.

There was a click making Shiro jump.

“Just putting it on safety mode, city boy.”

Shiro only picked up the slight humor in his voice for a second before the heavy butt of a gun collided with the back of his head, making everything go black.

  
A stab of throbbing pain woke him. Shiro squeezed his eyes to try to lessen the pressure behind them. Shiro could hear footsteps and the sound of glassware being moved around. His eyelids cracked open to blurry images. Shaking his head intensified the headache but cleared his vision enough to see Mr.Kogane sitting across from him.

“Mr-Mr.Kogane,” Shiro said breathlessly. “What the hell is going on.” Shiro looked around to see he was in the dining room. Mr.Kogane didn’t acknowledge the question, just stared Shiro down before speaking.

“I like you Shiro.” He started conversationally. “You’re clearly a smart boy from a good home.”

Shiro furrowed his brows, where was he going with this?

Mr.Kogane leaned on the table.“I’ll be honest with ya, I didn’t plan on working alongside another alpha. I turned down every alpha who applied. You’re only here because your qualifications were above average.”

Shiro raised in brows in surprise. “Uh, Thank you?” he said in an unsure tone. He tried to stretch his legs only to discover they were bound. A cold sweat washed over him, his breath quickened as his brain slowly caught on to the fact that he was in deep shit. Stuck in the fucking desert at the mercy of a man who seem to only be fond of inanimate objects.

“Don’t thank me. I’m just being honest.” Mr.Kogane’s lips were tight when he continued. “Your problem is you’re too nosy. That inquisitive nature’s gonna get you in trouble.”

Shiro was _already_ in trouble. As that fact sunk in he noticed another figure in the background. A young man with dark hair and pale skin moving around the kitchen in nothing but an oversized shirt that stopped just above his knees. Shiro’s eyes widened in disbelief. He never thought he’d ever see the mysterious second floor ghost freely walking around right in front of him.

Well mostly free, there was a shackle wrapped around his slender ankle, connected to a heavy chain that lead to a lock embedded in a wall between the dining room and living area. Shiro grit his teeth at the sight.

The boy came closer holding two drinks, a frown marred his otherwise attractive face. Shiro tried not to react too openly when the boy was right in front of him. Shiro couldn’t help but run his eyes along his face when he leaned forward to place the drink in front of him.

Shiro couldn’t look away even in his anxious state. The boy’s features were striking and petite, framed by long dark bangs. His dark eyes were even more captivating up close, they appeared blue but there was an odd glint to them that was almost otherworldly. When those same eyes suddenly locked with his Shiro was sure he could see a bit of guilt in them before the boy looked away.

“Keep your eyes on me boy.” Came Mr.Kogane’s sharp voice making Shiro snap his attention back to the older alpha. The boy sat down with the other drink, sipping it a bit awkwardly and trying not to meet Shiro’s eyes.

Shiro tried to think of a way out of this situation. He knew whatever was going to happen was not going to be good for him. The cold look in Mr.Kogane’s eyes told him everything he needed to know about their intent.

“Sir, is there a problem? I’m not sure why I’m tied to a chair right now.” Shiro tried to play dumb. Mr.Kogane wasn’t taking the bait.

“You know very well that I can’t let you go after what you just pulled.” he leaned back in his chair crossing his arms before continuing.

“I can’t have you mouthing off to your little university friends about my son.” Shiro was sure he didn’t hear that right. That was the last thing he expected to come out of Mr.Kogane’s mouth.

“He’s...your son?” Shiro couldn’t keep the disbelief out of his voice.  

“My pride and joy.” Mr.Kogane said with a fond smile. The boy rolled his eyes at that, looking embarrassed.

“Why would you--why would you keep your son _imprisoned_ in his own home--”

“I don’t expect you to understand my method of parenting.” Mr.Kogane got up, holding the shotgun in his hand and walking towards Shiro. Sweat formed on Shiro’s forehead, he held his breath when the barrel pointed right at him.

“There’s always young alphas like you sniffing around my son like dogs in rut. I got to protect what’s mine, you understand?”

The sound of Shiro swallowing was loud in the quiet room. He wanted to deny what he was being accused of, it _was_ just curiosity in the beginning after all, but he couldn’t deny the sharp pull of desire he felt when he saw Keith for the first time. He cursed himself for gawking at the boy so openly.

“That’s enough! Put down the gun Pa.” The boy suddenly spoke up. His voice was light, easy on the ears but surprisingly rough around the edges.

Shiro glanced over to the boy, his mouth hung open a bit as the boy stood up with an irritated glare. His father gave him a disapproving look though it was not nearly as harsh as when he set his eyes on Shiro.

“Keith, you stay out of this.” he grunted. The boy--Keith--just crossed his arms looking alot like Mr.Kogane with the hard look he was giving his dad.

“You’re talking about me like I’m not here! Shiro hasn’t even tried anything with me, you’re being irrational!”

How the hell did Keith know his name?

“Don’t need to try anything, I could smell the impure intent on him when he tried to break into your room.”

Keith grit his teeth. “He didn’t try to break in, he knocked. You were imagining it.”

Mr.Kogane narrowed his eyes. “Don’t get sassy with me.”

“You can’t kill a student from the Garrison because you think he was going to “defile” me or whatever crazy shit you alphas come up with.” his voice ringed with a challenge. They glared at each other for a minute, locked in a silent battle of wills. Shiro was amazed by how brazen Keith was, he stood up to his alpha father like it was nothing.

Shiro's eyes bounced between the two men, waiting for one of them to either explode at the other or submit.

Finally Mr.Kogane sighed in defeat. “Alright you little brat you might have a point. But he ain’t leaving this house until I figure out what to do with him.” the look of relief on Keith’s face was sincere as the tension left his body. Shiro couldn’t comprehend that he narrowly evaded death just now.

“Drink your koolaid son.” Mr.Kogane said turning to him.

The command had an edge to it that made Shiro nervous. He forgot all about the tall glass of red liquid in front of him. But now the drink appeared more fatal in its own right, especially with the two pairs of eyes staring at him.

“Go ahead.” this time it was Keith’s soft voice urging him. Shiro searched the blue-violet eyes warily. How did he know he could trust Keith? Sure Keith has done some nice things for him but he didn’t technically know him. Then he thought about the relief on Keith’s face after he pretty much convinced his dad not to murder Shiro, at least not yet.

Shiro picked up the drink trying to stop the slight tremor in his hand. A mouthful of cool, watered down koolaid slipped down his throat before he put the cup down. Mr.Kogane nodded in approval then turned to Keith.

“Set the table Keith, it’s time for dinner.” Mr.Kogane was already walking away to the kitchen. Shiro squinted when he saw two of him. Shiro shook his head when his eyelids grew heavy. There was something in that drink.

“Okay.” Keith couldn’t look away from Shiro even as he said it. His concerned face was beginning to warp, the last thing he saw was Keith jumping to attention at his name being called again. Then, darkness swallowed him whole for the second time.

 

\---

 

Something soft was pressing against his face. Shiro groaned at the feeling, rubbing his cheek into the smooth surface. Light fingers carded through his hair. Was he back in his dorm? He had to be, which means all the crazy things that happened to him in the last few hours were just a nightmare. Shiro sighed in relief, the fingers in his hair tingled his scalp making him push into their touch. Whose magical fingers were those? The person smelled so good too.

“Adam?” Shiro whispered. The fingers froze in place. No, him and Adam broke up weeks ago. Him and Adam haven’t slept together since.

That thought made Shiro crack his eyes open to a dimly lit room. The unfamiliar setting sent him in panic mode making him sit up abruptly only to curl into a ball when a jolt of pain ran through his head.

“You shouldn’t move so much, it’ll only make the pain worst.”

Shiro sat up again when he heard Keith’s voice. Keith was kneeling in front of him holding his hands out to support him. Shiro looked down to see his wrists and ankles were tied, he wiggled his hands to find the rope tight and secure.

Keith fidgeted drawing Shiro’s attention to his half dressed state, he was still clad in that oversized shirt. That’s when the pieces connected in Shiro’s head. Shiro’s face burned with embarrassment when he realized he was snuggling into Keith’s lap earlier.

Shiro backed up hitting a wall none too softly and glancing away from Keith. “S-sorry for um--” he didn’t think his face could get any redder but oh boy was he wrong.

Small hands grabbed his face to make him look at Keith again.

“It’s okay. You’re a funny acting alpha, never met one so modest.” Keith’s eyebrows were still creased with worry but there was some amusement in his voice. “I felt bad when I saw you sleeping on the cold floor.”

A noise from upstairs prompted Keith to get to the point, he reached for a small bottle and a glass of water.

“Here, it’ll help with your headache.” Shiro tensed when Keith poured out two pills.

“I promise I won’t drug you again.” Keith’s mouth tilted in a slight grin. Shiro searched his eyes for any type of ill intent but there were none. Keith leaned forward to hold the pills near his mouth as if asking for permission. Shiro finally opened his lips to let Keith drop the pills in his mouth, drinking the water when it was offered. He didn’t even realize how thirsty he was until he drunk the whole glass.

“Thanks.” Shiro let out in a breath laying his head against the wall.

Keith set the glass down. “I’m sorry about my dad. I didn’t want to get you into this mess.”  

Shiro let out a humorless laugh. “It’s not your fault. Your dad was right, I’m too damn nosy.”

Keith bit his lip looking conflicted.

“So...there’s no way for me to convince your Dad to let me go?”

Keith shook his head running a hand through thick dark locks. “I’m not sure. It’s amazing that you’re even still alive. I’ve never been able to convince my dad to spare any alpha who was unlucky enough to cross paths with me.”

That admission made a chill run down Shiro’s spine. Keith’s hollow tone was even more disturbing.

“You mean--?” The words trembled as they left his mouth.

The sound of a door opening upstairs cut the sentence short.

"I have to go." Keith whispered. He rushed to pick up a basket full of clothes on the other side of the room almost tripping over the long chain connected to his ankle before he stumbled up the steps. He only looked back once, shutting the door behind him after that last glance.

Shiro was left in the dimly lit basement with nothing but silence and a rising sense of foreboding to keep him company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not this story started out as a comedy and I still plan to write some dark humor into it
> 
> But omg I really struggled with this chapter for some reason, I always do with transition chapters


	3. The one that got away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fair warning there will be some attempted non-con but not in the way you think
> 
> There will be GriffinKeith is this chapter too, I'm sorry if that ain't your thing (it isn't my thing either truthfully lol) but it's important to the plot I promise. Also there with be a sexual scene with underaged characters.
> 
> Once again thanks so much for the support and love y'all been giving me to fuel this crazy ass story

 

Keith will always remember his first boyfriend.

James Griffin was the most popular boy in school. He always had high marks in all his classes and was the head of student council. He was a total nerd but somehow one of the best soccer players at his school simultaneously. There were rumors going around that he took hormone enhancers to exude all that prime alpha talent but Keith knew better, James Griffin was just an obnoxious over-achiever with an ego to match. Keith pretty much got the brunt of James' worst qualities and saw right through that golden facade.

Keith absolutely hated James Griffin, until he sort of liked him.

Keith was 15 when he met James. The older boy seemed to notice him when he realized Keith was the only other student who could challenge him academically. James would mock him all the time for seemingly no reason after he caught whiff of Keith and was a pain ever since. No one really cared about James picking on Keith because Keith was an outcast and a runt who wasn't really the best at socializing with other people. Keith couldn't help that he lived in the middle-of-fucking-nowhere and was home schooled until his father realized the hard way that Keith needed to interact with other omegas (Keith will never forget his first heat, _never_.).

It was a relief being exposed to older more experienced omegas but dealing with people like James wasn't really worth it. Keith only found real peace when James finally fucked up royally and called his dad a redneck. Keith and him ended up at the office, Keith with a few scratches and James with a swollen eye and bruised pride. Getting sucker punched by an omega Keith's size was embarrassing enough but in front of a whole classroom? Keith could still remember James' death glare searing into him while they awaited punishment.

After that James let up, he stopped talking to Keith completely but then something weird happened. James actually asked him to speak in private and _apologized_. Keith was in shock to say the least but it was nothing compared to the confusion he felt when the alpha started sitting with him at lunch. He would give Keith an easy smile while he offered small talk and Keith would bristle with distrust. It didn't matter that James started treating him like a normal human being, James' new found feelings for Keith wasn't mutual.

It wasn't all bad, Keith figured James was starting to respect him more after he stood up for himself but he sensed something else behind James' change of heart that made him nervous for some reason. Keith wasn't aware of the fact that James was intending to court him, but the newly sweet smell of James' scent had Keith questioning things. It was a similar scent to the one he would smell when couples walked by him.

Eventually Keith did cave to James' advances just to stop the questions that ran through his mind, when James invited Keith to watch him practice a few rounds of soccer for the 100th time that week Keith finally accepted much to James' surprise. Imagine _Keith's_ surprise when James, sweaty and still high from adrenaline, took him behind the bleachers to kiss him. The sensation was foreign but exciting, Keith had never had much experience with boys before James, the kiss lit up something dormant in him that set his body aflame.

Keith never had that much exposure to alphas in general but as soon as he presented his father's already unusual dislike for other alphas morphed into outright malice. Keith remembers going into town every now and again after he presented and feeling the eyes of strange alphas on him. Some were clearly way too old for Keith's 13 years but others were younger, their gazes less creepy and more...inviting. 

Sometimes Keith would let his eyes wander along the sinewy muscles of the farm boys who worked hard unloading fresh produce off pick up trucks and wondered how it would feel to be held down by the strong arms of an alpha. It was a cautious curiosity that only a preteen could possess but the eventual result of his wandering eyes was one of the young alphas approaching him with a smirk and a lustful twinkle in his eyes. Keith sputtered when his space was invaded and his cheeks burned red, he didn't even hear anything the boy said, too busy malfunctioning from the flirty scent that wafted from him.

He barely had time to process what was happening when his father seemed to materialize behind the young alpha. Keith watched as his father yanked the boy up by his overalls and sent him flying into a nearby apple cart. The commotion obviously attracted attention, the shopkeeper was red in the face with anger and was close to kicking them out until he sensed the darkness permeating off of his dad. His dad only had to explain that the boy was trying to make a pass at his omega son for the shopkeeper to turn on the boy instead. Alphas were pretty much expected to protect what was theirs and were more than often forgiven for their bad behavior if it was in the name of protecting an omega. Not to mention Keith lived in a very conservative town where pining alphas were still expected to win the alpha parent's approval before courting their omega pups. The boy's parents ended up making their son apologize profusely as if he was the one who did the assaulting. Keith was admittedly thankful for how traditional his town was at that moment, afterall it stopped his father from going to jail that day.  

Unfortunately it also gave his father a reputation. Keith wasn't an idiot, he could sense the nervous tension from every alpha he encountered. It wasn't a pleasant feeling for Keith, his new found interest in mating was only growing stronger with age and he could do nothing about it. Every time he would even smile at an alpha he would see a look of conflict on their face before they completely ignored Keith, as if they decided he wasn't worth the challenge that was his father. There were a few that would get friendly with Keith until they figured out who he was. As soon as Keith's name left his mouth they ran for the hills. No amount of omega nooky was worth facing the notorious Heath Kogane.

James was different though. He was a reckless young alpha with the arrogance to go with it. He would get what he wanted no matter what, and what he wanted was Keith.

That’s how Keith and him started dating. No matter how much Keith would put up his walls James would find a way to reel him in; surprise gifts, walking him home from school and even helping Keith widened his friend circle. Eventually he saw another side of James, Sure he was still a loud braggart but he was also sweet, thoughtful, loyal, and a total dork. Keith found him to be an admirable boy, especially after James showed no fear for his dad. 

James brought out another more gentle side of Keith and Keith could say he finally felt a connection to someone. Their relationship grew as he did and by the time he was 16 they had started moving to more _intimate_ interests. It was a few days after his birthday, he’ll never forget it. James was particularly insatiable that night, he had started sexting him much to Keith’s embarrassment. For a moment he could hear his dad’s voice in his ear telling him not to send suggestive pics to anyone but he ignored that voice and sent a picture of himself clad only in his red briefs.

 _you’re so fucking hot_ James messaged back.

Keith’s cheeks burned while he read the message. He didn’t know what was so hot about his twiggy body but the compliment still felt good.

_i want to come see you_

The next message made Keith bite his lip. It was 1am, Keith was supposed to be sleep and there was no way he wanted to risk having company even if his dad was most likely out like a light.

_I don’t think thats a good idea_

Keith put down the phone after he sent it. Maybe he should tell James goodnight and stop the conversation from going any further in this direction. The phone lit up again.

_sure it is ;)_

“Goddammit James.” Keith groaned. He didn’t give up easily.

_don’t worry, I told you I’m a certified ninja. you got to loosen up sometimes_

Keith laughed quietly at the little ninja emoji James sent with the text. He thought about the rest of the message, he really _was_ tired of being afraid, he wanted to try something different for once. Keith had never touched another boy in that way before, he wanted to know how it felt.

Still, he had to be cautious. Keith snuck out his room to creep down the hall until he stopped at the end of it where his dad was sleeping in his own room. The door was closed so he pressed his ear to the door to hear that his dad was snoring softly. A smile spread on his face when he heard it, he was in the clear. Keith tried to resist the urge to skip happily to his room closing the door behind him and flopping on the bed to reach for his phone.

_Come over then :)_

He thought about it then sent another text telling James to hurry and to come around the back.

_i’ll be there in 30 dont worry_

Keith’s heart sped up, he was going to have an alpha over for the first time, it was nerve wracking but he was looking forward to it. Keith searched his dresser pulling out a soft black t shirt and some form fitting red pajama shorts that stopped above his mid-thigh, it was a good thing his dad let him wear anything while inside the house. Can’t say the same about outside.

He silently walked over to the bathroom checking his appearance to see if he looked decent. He ran his hands through his mostly unruly hair and pouted when his dark strands only poofed up more. Whatever. Keith gave up and went downstairs after grabbing his phone.

30 minutes seemed to pass slowly in his nervous state but finally James texted that he was outside. Keith jumped up and opened the back door hoping the old thing wouldn’t creak. The universe must’ve been on his side because the door was silent as it flew open. James was on the porch with his hands in the pockets of his tight blue jeans, his button down orange shirt looked good against his lightly tanned skin even in the dimly lit night.

The older boy was giving him one of his smug smiles. Keith didn’t know if he wanted to smack him or kiss him.

“Hola.” James greeted him before moving into his space and kissing him. Keith shyly kissed back only using minimal tongue while James tried to deepen the kiss.

Keith pulled away. “Come in first you idiot.” Keith hissed pulling him in by his arm.

James studied his surroundings with an impressed look. “Woah your house is dope, looks like one of those houses you’d see on Chainsaw Massacre or something. It’s pretty old. ”  

Keith scoffed. He wasn’t sure if that was supposed to be a compliment. “Thanks.” he said anyway. 

Keith turned away from James when the boy faced him again, he didn’t know why his nerves were getting to him so much tonight. He knew what was coming so what was the problem?

“So what did you want to do? I never really have company over, especially not at this time of..night…” His words trailed off when toned arms wrapped around him from behind. 

“You wear those shorts for me?” Came James’ voice, heavy with something Keith didn’t want to name. Keith’s face was on fire.

“Maybe.” Keith breathed. He could feel James’-- _that_ against his ass and suddenly the reality of the situation hit him. James came over to have sex, he was going to have sex tonight.

He turned around in James’ arms to see his deep brown eyes were even darker as he gazed at Keith.

“They look good.” James whispered, he brushed his lips against Keith’s in silent permission. Keith’s lips parted to let James in, lightly moaning when James' tongue began to explore the warm cavern.

The alpha backed him up towards the living room until he fell onto the couch. James crawled on top of him to capture his lips again. The kiss was wet and messy as they fumbled with each others clothes more than eager to feel each other's heated skin. Keith ran his hands down James’ slim but muscular body. He’s always been insecure about his own body but the way James’ eyes trailed down his naked torso made him feel desirable,  _wanted_.

“You smell so good.” James groaned. “I’ve been wanting this for so long.” his words tickled Keith’s neck as he kissed along it.

Keith let out a low laugh that turned into a moan when James nipped at his scent gland. Keith’s hair fell against the cushion when he tilted his head back exposing his neck for the alpha. It felt so good there, it sent sparks down his spine every time James ran his teeth over that spot. Keith whimpered when James pinned him down burying his face in Keith’s neck and grinding between his legs. He bucked his hips to meet the thrusts, biting his lips to stop the noises that wanted to leave his mouth.

“I’m gonna make you mine.” James’ voice was dark when he said it sucking hickeys onto his neck.

“Gonna knot you.” the change of tone made anxiety well up in Keith as slick gushed from between his legs. He was starting to worry rather he really was ready for this, James’ soft touches were gradually becoming more aggressive by the minute. His tight grip on Keith’s wrists were starting to hurt and Keith wasn’t exactly keen on anyone knotting him.   

A rough hand dipped into his shorts, pulling him out of his thoughts. The sensation of James stroking him was both pleasurable and too sudden all at once. Keith began to squirm, pushing at the bigger boy’s shoulders.

“James wait.” It came out high and reedy. James seemed like he was in a trance, like he wasn’t fully aware of Keith’s voice. He noticed an unfamiliar smell wafting off of James, it was thick and musty mixing with his natural cinnamon scent. Keith was confused, something about it was off-putting.

Something wasn’t right. Keith tried to wiggle away only to have James pin him down with his weight. His hand tried to go further, pulling his shorts down haphazardly to push a finger against the tight furl of his hole. Keith grit his teeth in anger.

“James stop--I told you to wait!” He whispered under heavy breaths still struggling. He pushed at the alpha harder earning a low warning growl from the other boy. Keith paused at that noise, body so tense with fear it started to slip into his scent.

The smell broke James out of his trance. His body suddenly went stiff as if he just realized what he was doing to Keith. He sat up quickly to look at Keith with a stunned expression, brown eyes lost and glossed over with need. He looked just as afraid as Keith felt.

 “What-What was I--”

Light flooded the room and in an instant James was pushed off of Keith. He watched the other boy stumble to his feet after falling when his father came into his view. Keith’s heart jumped into his throat, his eyes stretched wide when he saw the unbridled rage on his father’s face. The look made Keith’s blood run cold.

His dad launched himself at James to land a nasty punch on his face. James slammed into the wall making their cabinets shake with the force. He grabbed James by his collar holding him against the wall.

“You trying to take advantage of my little boy you fucking punk?”

That shook Keith out of his stupor, he pulled his shorts up and ran over to grab his dad’s arm before he could land another hit.

“Pa stop he wasn't doing anything wrong!” Keith pleaded trying to pull his dad away. Keith could smell the sharp scent of bloodlust coming off his father in waves. He snatched his arm away and pushed Keith back angrily. Keith couldn’t stop the way his limbs shook as he looked on in disbelief. James was struggling but his dad didn't let up.

“Stay out of this!” His father yelled over his shoulder. James took that moment of distraction to push the much bigger alpha off of him and make a run for it.

Keith’s heart ached when he saw James’ face, stricken with fear as he nearly tripped over himself to get away. James managed to out run the older alpha and escaped out the door one second before his dad got there. Keith began to catch his breath in relief until he saw his father go for his gun cabinet with his jaw still clenched, eyes set with determination to teach James a lesson.

“No...” Keith’s voice was small and shaky from the tears forming in his eyes when he saw the gun in his father’s hand. He got up on trembling legs when his dad marched towards the open door, breathing in though his nose and aiming the gun.

“No!” Keith practically threw himself at his dad to knock the gun off target as a shot rang out.

His father pushed him away harshly, too pumped up on alpha rage to be gentle. Keith landed on the ground his head snapping up in horror to see his father already aiming again. Keith curled into a ball, closing his eyes and covering his ears before his father pulled the trigger.

 _Bang_

The deafening sound reverberated in the silence that followed. Keith’s body stayed in a tight ball praying the shot missed its target. He sniffled and held back a whimper when he heard his father put the gun down.

Keith doesn't remember much after that, only the feeling of strong arms lifting him up to carry him upstairs. He remembers being laid down gently on his soft bed as if he were made of glass, his father's finger tips brushing his bangs from his face in a comforting gesture only to have Keith recoil away from the touch with fear and anger. Keith ignored the hurt look that crossed his father's face, didn't respond to the consoling scent that seemed to strengthen when Keith let another tear fall from his eyes. Eventually his dad got the memo and let him be but stopped before walking out the door. 

"It was for your own good." 

Keith grit his teeth at the words, a spike of anger made his scent sour with it. He was tempted to give his father a piece of his mind when his father spoke up again.

"I had to protect you, I'm sorry you had to see that but I won't allow anyone to hurt you." He looked back at Keith, his face was obscured mostly by shadows but Keith could see the hardness in his eyes.

"I'm not making the same mistake I made with your mother."

Keith didn't think his father was capable of crying. He was a prime alpha, always stony and strong, but that night Keith could see the barely visible glimmer of unshed tears in his father's eyes before he was left alone in his dark room to contemplate the heavy weight of those cryptic words.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while but depression will kill your desire to write (or fuel it lol) now that I'm back I'm definitely updating the next chapter much quicker. I'm finally getting to the more juicy parts so I'm excited!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this much darker chapter, the tone is very different on this one but hopefully not too much!


End file.
